Last time I checked
by AlltheBrittanaFeels
Summary: Principal Figgins ships Brittana. The after scenes of the "teen lesbians" scenes, the Brittana playlist. Fluff!    DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.


"Last time I Checked"

Summary: Figgins ships Brittana. The continuing scenes after the Principal Figgins 'Teen Lesbians' office scene, Pairing: Brittana

"I'm sorry too. Cause all I wanna be able to do is kiss my girlfriend but I guess no one can see that because there's such an insane double standard at this school" and with that, Santana storms out of the office, she assumes Brittany is going to follow her out. Principal Figgins sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knows Santana's got a point but what can he do? The last thing he needs is a swarm of the so called bible thumpers causing a riot at the school, throwing bricks at his car.

There's a silence left in the room as Brittany takes in all that was just said and contemplates going after her girlfriend. After several long seconds, Brittany gets up to leave, giving Figgins one last weary and disappointed look. She thought everything was finally blowing over with Santana's coming out. Why would anyone make complaints about her and Santana when other couples were constantly showing their affection in the halls? It was just another double standard, like how it was okay for the Glee club to get slushied week after week but not for Santana to slap Finn after he outed her. At the thought, Brittany begins feeling that all but forgotten anger rise up in her chest and constrict her throat as she slams the door and turns at Figgins with a start. He snaps his head up with a shocked expression and looks into the eyes of one pissed off Brittany S. Pierce.

"Y'know, I don't see what the big deal is," She half yells." I mean last time I checked you weren't exactly enforcing your PDA policy with any of the other couples in the school. Why is it just us? If you ask me, your adherence to rules sucks. You couldn't even handle it when that dork-faced idiot outed San! You know he still hasnt said sorry to her?" Brittany realizes her face is on fire and she struggles to control her tone. There's no point in arguing about something that's already happened, she reminds herself. She sighs, and the look on her face is replaced by a sad pout; she never could stay mad for too long. "I just, I don't get it. I've been waiting so long, so long for her to be ready. And now San, she's not so scared anymore and we're together for our senior year. All we want to do is enjoy our first official Valentine's week. Can't we at least have that?"

As Figgins listens to Brittany, he feels a deep admiration for the girl and suddenly the complaints don't seem so important anymore.

He never did have a problem with their Sapphic relationship after all and if he were being honest with himself, he hasn't been all too consistent with the school policies. Now here, sitting across from him, Brittany looks desperate for all this to be over, to finally be left alone to enjoy being with her girlfriend with no interferences, no stupid policies or ignorant people to get in her way. He makes up his mind in that moment.

"I understand your frustration with the situation Brittany. I think you're right. You and Santana should be treated just as any other couple. If that so called Finchel is allowed to have their hideous displays of affection, why can't you and your girlfriend do the same?." He pauses to appreciate the slow but oh-so-happy smile that's started to spread on Brittany's face. "I will make it known: that any student who has a problem with it can come to me personally. They'll be subjected to after school detentions, or Ms. Lopez going _all Lima Heights_." He ends with a chuckle.

By this point Brittany's face is alit with a glowing 100-watt smile and she jumps up and hugs Principal Figgins. "Thanks, Principal Figgs. And I promise no more sex in the hallways after school."

"What-" Figgins begins in a bewildered voice. Did he just hear that correctly? He's interrupted by Santana who apparently has been standing just outside the door.

"Uhm, she didn't mean that," She tells him with an unconvincing glance. "Come on Britt Britt. " She grabs a momentarily confused Brittany by the hand and rushes out before Figgins could give the blonde's statement too much thought.

"What, what did I say?"

They sit side by side as they share headphones at a table in the courtyard with Brittany's laptop open to their playlist; holding each other's hands the entire time. Brittany is watching Santana with an anxious yet excited look. She really hopes San likes the songs; it only took her forever to figure out what to do once she got the thing on. She would have asked for help but she didn't want to ruin the surprise for Santana.

By the time the short playlist ends, Santana is laughing as she removes the headphones. Her eyes are bright, like she's just heard the most amazing thing ever. She locks eyes with Brittany and they transfer a dopey look of such pure love; it's as if they were the only two around. "I love it, Britt." she tells Brittany as she leans in to give her a quick but sweet kiss. Brittany smiles because her lips are tingling and she feels the lingering after effect of Santana's lips on hers long after they've pulled apart.

"Yay!" Britt claps in relief.

"Y'know, I heard you and Curry talking after I left." Santana says as she gets up and goes behind Britt to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She leans into her ear to speak, "Britt Britt, you know I don't need Finn's apology right? I mean I get why you'd still be mad, it was a douche move on his part but I just don't care anymore. And anyway, look at where it's gotten us. I'm not saying I'm thankful or that it's okay but-"

"San, it could have been bad. Look at what happened with your abuela. He had no right. You should have been able to come out when you were ready. I would've thrown you a big coming out party. Lord Tubbington and I had it all planned out; It coulda been awesome" Britt says, with a slightly regretful tone and a tiny sad pout on her face. Santana couldn't stand the adorableness anymore so she stood Brittany up, took her by the hands. She didn't even care that the courtyard was only half empty. No one else mattered.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, listen to me." Santana says looking directly in her eyes in an attempt to be serious. "You're right, it could have been a lot worse. But what happened with abuela would have happened anyway, whether Blubber outed me or not. I have better things to do than to wait around for him to take his head out his ass and figure out that what he did was wrong on so many levels. Out of all that mess, I still have you. And that's all that matters. After all this time, there's no way I'm letting anything get in the way again, not Finn, or Curry or any bible thumpers."

Captivated by Santana's intense gaze, Brittany has the overwhelming feeling that she might melt. She lets the words wash over her; seeing the sincerity in Santana's deep, brown eyes, whatever anger that was left for Finn Hudson quickly dissipates. Brittany raises a hand to stroke her girlfriend's cheek, her thumb lightly grazing over Santana's lower lip before she leans in and places a chaste kiss.

"I love you, San." she whispers while her face is still close enough for Santana to count the light freckles on her nose.

"I love you too. Now come on, I wanna get back to that play list. The Pacman theme is already stuck in my head."

_The end._


End file.
